"Antonio Brown, Andrew Luck and Zeke Hijack the Wild Offseason"
'''Antonio Brown, Andrew Luck and Zeke Hijack the Wild Offseason '''is the 1st episode in Season 4 of Gridiron Heights. Plot synopsis Football is Back for 2019! Everyone is paying attention and freaking out about Antonio Brown's offseason. Meanwhile, Andrew Luck shocks everyone in Gridiron Heights when he announced he's leaving. Transcript (The episode starts in a tree with birds then moves to the Raiders house, where Jon Gruden is standing in front of.) Jon Gruden: Oh hell yeah, man, football is back—" (Hears construction noises, Gruden not happy) Jon G.:"Oh hell no, Antonio." (Then shows an out of control wobbling house near a cliff, with Antonio Brown inside, and Roger Goddell outside with a megaphone.) Roger Goodell: "THIS IS CLEARLY NOT TO CODE--" (Zooms into unstable house, appears Antonio Brown) Antonio Brown.: "IF I CAN'T LIVE HERE, I'M LEAVING GRIDIRON—-" (((Intro))) (Cuts to Andrew Luck under a vending machine, in which is being lifted by defensive ends.) Andrew Luck: "Thanks so much, guys! My leg’s been trapped under this vending machine all summer!" (Appears Patrick Mahomes) Patrick Mahomes: "HEY GUYS, THERE’S BEEN ANOTHER ANTONIO BROWN THING!" (In excitement the ends drop the vending machine on Luck) Defensive Ends:" Woah! Gotta check that out!" Luck: "Haha, that’s OK! Wait. Maybe it’s NOT OK..." (Cuts back to the Antonio Brown situation) Antonio B.: "Alright, I played nice. I moved houses." Roger G.: "A.B., you clearly just painted your old Steelers house." (Cuts to the EPSN show First Take) Stephen A Smith: "IF A.B. WANTS TO BUILD ON A CLIFF, LET HIM BUILD ON A CLIFF!" (Then Cuts to The Herd with Colin Cowherd) Colin Cowherd: "I’M SICK OF A.B! Up Next: The Top ONE THOUSAND A.B. Offseason Moments!" (THEN Cuts to a press conference with Aaron Rodgers and Matt Lafleur) Aaron Rogers: "Not everyone can be besties like Coach and I!" Matt Lafleur: "PLEASE HELP! AARON HURT MY LEG AND HE SAID HE’LL DO IT AGAIN!" (THEN Cuts to TYZ, filming Ezekiel Elliott collecting coconuts on a beach) Ezekiel Elliott: "Does anyone even care I’m training on a beach again?" (FINALLY cutting back to Antonio Brown, with a flamethrower on his feet, which has been frozen.) Press: "A.B.! A.B.!- Antonio!" Andrew L.: "ENOUGH." (Swipes to Andrew Luck, dressed in a dress jacket, hat and suitcase) Andrew L.: "I can’t do this anymore. I’m leaving, lol." (Shows saddened players, including Larry Fitzgerald) Saddened Players: "NO!" Larry Fitzgerald: "You can do that?" Andrew L.: "Remember, You can always find me in the throw of a football….WEEEEE!!!!!" (Luck disappears, leaving his suitcase behind) Quinten Nelson: "Was Andrew Luck real or just a dream we all had?" T.Y. Hilton (tearing up): "He was real. He was damn real." (As saying that, Antonio Brown's house wobbles off a cliff.) Antonio B.: "AHHH!" (((Outro))) Matt Nagy: "Subscribe to this channel by double-doinking below. I mean double-clicking. Double-kick below—WHO BROUGHT UP KICKING?" Narrator: "Uh, you did, Coach." Matt N.: "No I doinkn’t. I mean, I DIDN’T. I DOUBLE DOINK DIDN’T. I’M OVER THE DOUBLE DOINK!" Appearances * Jon Gruden * Roger Goodell * Antonio Brown * Aaron Donald * Khalil Mack * J.J. Watt * Andrew Luck * Patrick Mahomes II * Stephen A. Smith * Colin Cowherd * Aaron Rodgers * Matt LaFluer * Ezekiel Eliott * Larry Fitzgerald * Quinten Nelson * T.Y. Hilton Minor Characters (In Order) * Cam Newton * JuJu Smith-Schuster Notes & Trivia ...Category:Episodes